Justice Vs Right
by Dawns Heart
Summary: Sam and Jack are brought up on charges of fraternisation. Only thing is, they're not guilty despite the incriminating evidence. SJ fic, and JAG crossover though you don't need to watch JAG to understand.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and JAG, do not belong to me, they belong to their respective producers and writers. Anything or anyone your recognize does not belong to me.

Notes: You do not need to really watch JAG to read this fic, which is why it is posted under the SG-1 show. It's a bit of an idea that sort of hit me in the head really fast so I just had to get it out. Let me know what you think, and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Also this is my first SG-1 or JAG fic, and I have watched only sporadic episodes in them that tend to skip seasons, so please forgive any mistakes or changes I make to the storyline of the show to suit this story. One such change will be season 8, being dragged along for three years and Sam being promoted to colonel in that time. Mitchell joined in under her command. Jack is still the general at the time this story takes place. Thank you for your patience.

X-X-X-X-X

_Sweet is love when all is sane  
Sweet is death to rid the pain  
Cruel is death when all is well  
Cruel is love when all is hell_

-Author Unknown

X-X-X-X-X

Jack looked intently at Siler right across from him and then at Teal'c on his right. Sighing he threw out "Teal'c, twos."

"I have none O'Neill." Teal'c replied stoically.

"The correct statement when that occurs Teal'c, is 'go fish'." But from the twinkle in Teal'c's eye that was something the seemingly impassive Jaffa already knew, as did Jack. It was just a matter of course between them, a private joke.

"Damn." He swore before swiping a card from the deck in front of him before grinning and flipping it to show that table's occupants. "Fish upon my wish!" the General crowed happily.

He was just about to continue with his turn when his attendant ringed his phone, and asked to send someone in. Jack sighed but agreed, even though he didn't take his feet off the table.

The man entered and seemed a bit uneasy. "General…"

Jack smiled encouragingly at him and gestured genially, "Yes, major?"

The air force major gulped and pulled himself together under his gaze. "I'm from the JAG branch of the military sir."

Jack's brow furrowed, as he asked. "What's wrong? Who's in trouble?"

The major looked very apologetic as he continued, "You are sir. You are being brought in under charges of fraternisation."

Teal'c and Siler looked both stunned and furious. Meanwhile they had nothing on Jack, who had never done such a thing – no matter how tempted he was. "What?" his voice dropped dangerously low. "With who allegedly?"

The major looked distinctly uncomfortable. "With Colonel Samantha Carter, sir. We will head immediately to JAG headquarters once your temporary replacement gets here, to act in your position until this is resolved."

Numbly Jack could only watch over the next few hours, as everything he'd tried so hard to hold together came tumbling down.

X-X-X-X-X

Hi, I was wondering if anybody could tell me exactly how Sam and Pete broke up and at what stage in their relationship? I'm really not sure exactly and I need to know for the continuation of this story. Thanks! And please review.


	2. Henry

Disclaimer: See first page

Notes: Thanks everyone, so much! You all helped me out so much! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter. So, thanks: nogigglingmajor, Mackenise Jackson, Hannah, scottiedog, kahless21, jessie06star, dottid, Darth Tater, Bekki, Lucy, alliesings, Puccini.

Okay, I'm repsting this chapter because I unintentionally made some serious errors in the last one. So, here goes. The President has the relationships he has and is the way he is just in my unvierse not on the show. It's a little change I'm making for the sake of the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please read and review!

X-X-X-X-X

The Admiral waited in the board room with a couple of other lawyers, Commander Harmon Rabb and Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie for their clients to arrive. It was rare that the Admiral even took a case but these were very important people, and he had been ordered by the President to go on the case.

"Why are we being put on a case for a simple charge of fraternisation when there is even evidence that they did it?" Harm asked.

"Because the President ordered us to." His superior snapped at him.

General Jack O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Sam Carter were both still a bit dazed by the time they'd arrived at JAG headquarters but both had been thinking hard. By the time they had arrived at the board room where they would meet their lawyers they had each decided on a plan of action, that was surprisingly similar to the other's – though they didn't know that.

When they entered the room the Admiral gestured for them to sit down, as did he. After they were seated the introductions began. The petite brunette marine, was Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. The dark haired man, with the boyish grin sitting next to her was Commander Harmon Rabb, and their superior officer was Admiral A.J. Chegwidden.

After the introductions were made the Admiral began to speak. "General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, the two of you have been charged with charges of fraternisation –"

He never got to continue because Jack cut him off "We never 'fraternised' Admiral. We're innocent."

The Commander snorted, and when Jack turned his glare on him the Commander elaborated. "That's not possible General. We have proof."

Sam frowned, "Can we see this proof?"

Colonel Mackenzie handed her a file. Sam opened it. Inside were photos. Photo's of them together. Photo's of them laughing, kissing, talking, and looking into each others eyes. Sam felt a pang go through her as she wished most of those moments had been real. It would have even been worth the court martial, but they weren't real. Except for maybe…

Jack went through the photos with her, and watched as she paused on a picture before taking out her wallet. He looked at the picture carefully before saying, "Hey! Isn't that –"

Sam held the picture she had taken out of her wallet right beside the one Jack was holding. "That's the doctored copy, sir. This is the original."

The doctored copy showed the two of them laughing at each other alone on a park bench. The original photo showed the two of them in the cafeteria, with Daniel and Teal'c laughing as they all remembered a few funny stories. His hand appeared to be behind her, as it was a moment before he tossed Jello onto her head. That was what had started a food fight in the cafeteria, which had ended with General Hammond yelling at them all. There was even a little of the Jello peeking out from behind her back at the edge of the picture.

Jack whistled out through his teeth. "That's a pretty nice job there." He said looking between the two pictures.

"That it is, sir." Sam agreed "These are very well done."

She looked at the officers in the room with her and asked "Can I make a call to someone? It's important."

The Admiral gave her the okay and handed her the phone. As Jack continued to look through the pictures, Sam started to make a very important call.

The Admiral watched as she covertly dialled the number into the phone, and waited for whoever it was to pick up. They were both harder to read than a brick wall. The one thing he was pretty sure of was that they were not in a relationship together. There was a tension between them that wouldn't be there if they had been. It was only because he was listening for it that the Admiral heard her say. "Hi, it's Sam Carter. Can I talk to him for a minute, it won't take long."

He watched as she waited quietly without moving a muscle, "Hey Henry." He caught only half of the conversation. "Henry, the evidence is doctored…. Yes… No…. Actually yes….. Sounds good, I'll put you on speakerphone."

She pressed a button, and then put the phone down. At General O'Neill's questioning look she introduced everyone. "General O'Neill, Admiral Chegwidden, Commander Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie, this is President Hayes."

The Commander spluttered, Mackenzie gaped, and the Admiral had the feeling that the world had suddenly flipped over and he was standing on his head. The General frowned, "Hey, isn't that my job? To call the President?"

"Normally sir, yes. But-" Sam began only to be cut off by the President himself.

"But Sam and I have known each other since we were children. Actually she helped me pass Physics in high school. None of my teachers realized that I did so well because I had the best tutor ever - because they didn't believe that a ten year old could do so well in Physics.

"Anyways, Sam you say the two of you didn't do it?"

"Henry, I wouldn't lie to you." Sam assured him.

"Can you prove the photos are doctored?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but that's not what you want to do is it?"

Up until then the other four officers in the room had been nodding along with what she said, until that point. Now there was one confident officer and four very confused ones. "No, I don't." she agreed as she looked at Jack.

Jack stared uncomprehending, until understanding dawned in his eyes and he nodded his head. "Seems good." He agreed, "So we'll continue with the trial?"

"Wait!" Commander Rabb exclaimed "Am I the only one who's confused here?"

The other two JAG officers apologetically shrugged, before agreeing that they had no idea what they were talking about.

President Hayes chuckled "Sam, care to explain? I had to ask for them to defend you, so they do deserve to know what they are getting into."

"Of course Henry." Colonel Carter turned to explain to them. "We are going to set a trap for the people who framed us. We'll let the case go on, in a closed trial to give us time to fish out who framed us."

"Do you have any idea who could have done it?" Colonel Mackenzie asked the blonde.

"Yes. I have a few ideas." She shared a look of mutual understanding with Jack, but President Hayes seemed to understand why there was no forthcoming information, as he said.

"They have clearance to work on this case. They are great investigators as well as lawyers that's why I had them assigned to you. Tell them everything you feel they need to know, I trust your judgement."

Sam relaxed "Thanks Henry. Give the kids my love."

"Will do. We'll touch base later. Right now Annie will kill me if I don't get back to dinner."

"Alright. Bye." There was silence after he hung up.

Jack was the first to speak, "Since when do you know the President?"

"Oh, since I was about one." Sam replied flippantly, before turning to the other officers at the table. They seemed a little bit dazed, so she asked kindly "What do you know about the SGC?"

"Everything we've read in the files." Commander Rabb supplied.

"Okay." Colonel Carter continued, only to be cut off by Colonel Mackenzie.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"Yes?" she gave the go ahead to the marine.

"Who exactly do you think set you up?"

Sam and Jack thought for a couple of moments before Colonel Carter began again. "It could have been any number of people. Kinsey-"

"The NID-" Jack interjected.

"An alien-"

"A spy,-"

"One of Maybourne's old operation, the CIA-"

"Pete-"

Sam glared at the General, "It was not Pete."

"Why, couldn't it have been?"

"Well, then why wouldn't it have been Kerry?"

"We split up amicably." Jack protested.

"So did Pete and I!" Sam was getting riled, and the JAG officers watched this go on like it was some kind of tennis match. The ball was in his court, in her court…

"You broke off an engagement!" Jack exclaimed, "There is no way in HELL that that can ever be amicable?"

"I'm surprised you're using that as an analogy as we've actually been _in_ hell!" Sam continued to the shock of the JAG officers, "And if you can be friends with your ex-_wife_ I can, as sure as hell exists, have split up amicably with someone I was only engaged to!"

The two of them glared at each other. Harm wondered if one would spontaneously combust before one of them accepted defeat. Finally Jack grudgingly looked away, "There's a very slim possibility it could have been Kerry – but not Sara."

"And there's a slim possibility it could have been Pete, or any of our ex's or people we turned down form dating…" The officers watched amazed as they continued on as if the argument had never happened, until…

"Damn!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?" his 2IC asked.

"I just realized how many enemies we've made. We might have to drag this trial out a long time…"

"We can't drag it out too long, sir. And we still have to be able to contact work if they need us."

"About that…"Commander Rabb interjected.

"Yes, Commander." Sam encouraged.

"It's Harm," he corrected automatically, "And could you explain a little more about the stargate program, and anything we can use to help you in this 'case'."

"Well, Carter" Jack turned to her "This is your area of expertise."

"And Daniel's." she added.

"And Daniel's." he agreed.

The JAG officers listened in amazement for the next few hours as they went into details on the program, the theory, and missions. It was incredible to believe that right at this moment, as they planned for a case based on having feelings where they weren't allowed to have them, light-years away was a war being waged with an alien species intent on the enslavement of earth.


End file.
